1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a securing eye or lug to form a releasable attachment point and to a securing system which comprises a securing eye of this kind.
2. Description of Related Art
Detachable attachment points are used where persons need to work under secure conditions at a considerable height, e.g., when cleaning the outsides of windows on large buildings. A securing system which is referred to as a detachable attachment point may, in this case, comprise a plurality of anchoring elements which are solidly anchored into the outside wall of the building in various positions and which serve to receive, in such a way that it can be released, a securing eye which the person to be secured inserts, as required, in the particular anchoring element involved. The person is then able to secure himself to this securing eye by means of a carabiner for example. The principal advantage of an attachment point which, rather than being installed in a fixed position where the securing eye is fixed permanently into the wall of the building, is detachable lies in the fact that it does not draw attention to itself visually.
A securing system to form a releasable attachment point is known for example from EP 0 379 282 B1. This securing system comprises a bush, to be solidly anchored into the wall of a building for example, and a securing eye which has a spigot which is intended to be inserted in the bush. Following on from the spigot there is a securing ring which serves to receive a carabiner. The spigot and securing ring are connected solidly together in this case or in other words are integral with one another. The disadvantage which this design involves is that the securing eye has to be inserted in the bush in a defined orientation and should not twist around while in use because it is not permissible for the securing ring to be loaded in every direction.
To overcome this disadvantage, similar securing systems have been developed where the securing ring is connected to the spigot to be pivotable on an axis which lies perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the spigot. The additional degree of freedom which the securing ring has ensures that it is almost always loaded in the permitted direction. In constructional terms, the securing ring is given the ability to pivot by connecting it to a mounting shaft which is mounted to be rotatable in a transverse hole through the spigot. This produces an ability to pivot through an angular range of pivot which is more than 180° and which in particular is limited only by the abutment of the securing ring against the spigot itself or against the adjacent wall.
However, something which has proved to be a problem in this case is that, due to the ability of the securing ring to pivot, a carabiner which is attached thereto regularly comes into contact with the wall of the building, as a result of which the latter may be damaged or dirtied.